Uma Aventura Diferente
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Youko Kurama, Yue... Estes são apenas alguns nomes dentre personagens que marcaram a Atualidade. Eles lutam para proteger os inocentes, enfrentando desafios inimagináveis. reedição
1. Sesshoumaru

_(As personagens de Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho e Card Captors Sakura não me pertencem. Estou apenas pegando-os emprestados para escrever esta FanFic. Todos os direitos reservados à seus respectivos autores.)_

_(Sesshoumaru, Youko Kurama e Yue possuem algo mais em comum além dos cabelos prateados: os três possuem identidade secreta e são "super-heróis" que combatem o crime. Aventura U.A. no melhor estilo Spiderman, Batman e cia. )_

_Classificação: PG / Ação/Aventura / Humor_

_- ... - falas da personagem_

_( ... ) - notas da autora_

_" ... " - pensamentos da personagem_

_000 - mudança de cenário ou tempo_

_" ... " - lembranças_

**UMA AVENTURA DIFERENTE**

**Capítulo I - Sesshoumaru**

_Aquele era um dos prédios mais bonitos e bem localizados da cidade. Mas... Era este mesmo o lugar?_

_Sango pegou o cartão em que anotara o endereço de dentro da bolsa. Sim, era ali mesmo. Tinha agora mais uma boa razão para se esforçar e conseguir o emprego._

_Abriu a porta de vidro com letras douradas. No grande saguão de entrada havia algumas poltronas confortáveis cor de creme espalhadas ao redor de duas mesinhas de centro e, anexado à parede direita, havia um balcão de mármore polido. Atrás dele estava uma moça sorridente, que atendeu-a:_

_- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-la?_

_- Bom dia. - respondeu Sango, com um sorriso nervoso - Me disseram que estão contratando assistentes administrativas e vim me candidatar ao cargo._

_- Pois não. Um momento, por favor. - a moça discou um número ao telefone. Logo alguém atendeu - Inuyasha, poderia verificar para mim um horário disponível para uma entrevista, por favor? - pequena pausa - Obrigada. - e desligou. Apanhou uma caneta e uma folha de papel, pedindo à Sango - Preencha esta ficha, por favor._

_Momentos depois, Sango devolveu a folha._

_- Muito bem, Srta. Sango... - disse a moça, checando a ficha com um sorriso - A Srta. teria disponibilidade de voltar às 15:00hs. de hoje ou às 14:00hs. de amanhã?_

_Sango olhou apreensiva um relógio de parede acima da recepcionista._

_- Não há possibilidade de uma entrevista antes disso, Srta...? - perguntou, educada._

_- Kagome Higurashi. - respondeu a moça e então passou a observar Sango minuciosamente - Tem tanto interesse em nossa empresa?_

_- Sim. - Sango apoiou a ponta dos dedos no balcão a fim de elevar-se um pouquinho mais e assim aproximar-se de Kagome, suplicante - Preciso muito desse emprego._

_- Muito bem... - murmurou Kagome - Então esteja de volta às 11:30hs, se não se importar de atrasar seu almoço de hoje. - piscou-lhe amigavelmente._

_- Oh! Muito obrigada, Srta. Higurashi!_

_000ooo000ooo000_

_Pontualmente às 11:20hs Sango estava de volta ao prédio, sentada em uma poltrona. Lia um jornal local quando um homem de baixa estatura e careca, porém bem vestido, aproximou-se com uma bandeja de prata e alguns itens mais._

_- Com licença. - disse ele, tentando ser educado, porém não parecendo muito satisfeito - A Srta. está servida?_

_- Ahn? Ah, muito obrigada. - Sango sorriu, agradecendo pela xícara de café que lhe era servida._

_O homem afastou-se em seguida. Sango, curiosa com a hospitalidade, passeou o olhar pelo local, deparando-se com Kagome, que lhe sorria._

_- Queira esperar mais 5 minutos, por favor. - disse a recepcionista._

_- Obrigada. - respondeu Sango, voltando sua atenção ao café._

_Mesmo que eu não seja contratada, pensou ela, pode ser que eu tenha arrumado uma boa amiga._

_Momentos mais tarde, o telefone da recepção tocou e Kagome atendeu sem demora._

_- Pois não, Sr.? Sim. Sim, senhor. - desligou e chamou o sujeitinho careca - Jaken, por favor, mostre o caminho da sala do senhor Sesshoumaru à Srta. Sango._

_- O ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru vai recccebê-la pessoalmente? - retrucou Jaken, parecendo indignado. Recebendo resposta positiva, pediu que Sango o seguisse._

_- Com licença, Sr... - pediu Sango, já no elevador - Mas este senhor Sesshoumaru é assim tão importante?_

_- Sssim. - Jaken respondeu a contragosto - Vocccê tem ssorte, menina... Ou azar... - completou em voz baixa, achando que Sango não o escutara._

_Sango, inconscientemente, apertou mais a alça de sua bolsa. Saindo do elevador, parou a frente de uma bonita porta com alguns desenhos esculpidos nela. Após bater na porta e receber um "Entre" como resposta, Jaken lhe indicou que deveria entrar e afastou-se. _

_- Com licença. - pediu Sango, abrindo a porta. A sala era grande e mobiliada com muito bom gosto. Os móveis eram de mogno e havia um espelho com bela moldura numa das paredes, à esquerda da mesa principal._

_- Sente-se. - disse uma voz um pouco fria. Provinha da cadeira atrás da mesa de vidro, que encontrava-se virada para a janela._

_Sango obedeceu, sentando-se na cadeira giratória à frente da mesa. A pessoa moveu sua cadeira e Sango teve que fazer muito esforço para parecer tranqüila e desinteressada, pois estava frente a frente com um homem de aparência aristocrática, que possuía frios olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos longos e prateados!... Ele vestia terno azul-marinho, com gravata de mesma cor e camisa branca por baixo._

_Estes mesmos olhos pareciam inspecionar Sango e detiveram-se sobre o rosto dela, encarando fundo em seus olhos. A moça sentiu como se fosse uma lebre indefesa encarando uma serpente, mas procurou manter a coragem e não desviar o olhar._

_- Muito prazer, Srta. Sango... - disse ele, abrandando a expressão fria e esticando a mão após levantar-se. Sango apertou a mão dele e procurou sorrir - Serei a pessoa a entrevistar a senhorita a fim de saber se está apta a trabalhar conosco. Tudo bem para a senhorita?_

_- Sim, claro. - respondeu Sango._

_000ooo000ooo000_

_A entrevista chegou ao fim e Sesshoumaru levantou-se de sua cadeira, seguido por Sango._

_- Uma última pergunta. - disse ele._

_- Sim? - respondeu Sango, um pouco nervosa._

_- A Srta. sabe quem sou eu?_

_- Para falar a verdade... e sem querer faltar ao respeito... Não, senhor._

_- Ótimo. Está contratada._

_Sango surpreendeu-se. Sesshoumaru, vendo a cara dela, respondeu:_

_- Eu sou o dono desta empresa._

_- Oh! E agora estou me lembrando de onde conheço seu nome... O senhor é..._

_- Sim, sou eu. Espero que isto não mude nada entre nós. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, incógnito, impedindo que Sango se explicasse._

_- Não. De maneira alguma. É uma honra para mim estar aqui. Agradeço muito que o senhor tenha me aceito. - Sango sorriu, agradecida._

_- Por que? É apenas um emprego como qualquer outro..._

_- Não para mim. - Sango explicou-se - Mas isto não deve ter importância para o senhor._

_- Pelo contrário. Me interesso por tudo que diz respeito aos que me prestam serviços._

_- Bem, é que... - os olhos de Sango revelaram sua tristeza pela primeira vez no dia - Meu irmão mais novo... desapareceu há alguns dias... e eu preciso encontrá-lo... Para isso, preciso de dinheiro..._

_- Tem idéia do que aconteceu à ele?_

_Sango negou com um gesto de face._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

_Sei que esse capítulo ficou bem paradinho, mas é só uma introdução à estória... Prometo que logo logo "o bicho vai pegar"... _

_Ah, e não se esqueçam de deixarem suas opiniões, hein? Elas são muito importantes para mim... Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjs. Hilda.)_


	2. Super Herói

**Capítulo II - Sesshoumaru, Super Herói?**

_A porta automática do elevador abriu-se e dele saíram Sesshoumaru e Sango._

_- O senhor vai almoçar fora? - perguntou Kagome, surpresa._

_- Sim. - Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do balcão - Dê o adiantamento à Srta. Sango, para que ela venha amanhã._

_Kagome obedeceu sem questionar e, ao entregar algumas cédulas à Sango, sorriu-lhe, contente que a moça tenha sido contratada por Sesshoumaru. Se ele próprio fizera a entrevista e a aprovara, com certeza a moça era competente. Seria uma boa amiga, sem dúvidas._

_Sesshoumaru abriu a porta de entrada, enquanto falava com Kagome:_

_- Volto em uma hora._

_- Sim, senhor. - respondeu a recepcionista._

_O rapaz segurou a porta aberta para que Sango passasse. Ela agradeceu, sorrindo. Na calçada, Sesshoumaru virou-se para a moça:_

_- Me daria o prazer de me acompanhar no almoço?_

_- Seria um prazer - respondeu Sango, com um sorriso sincero - se não for abusar de sua paciência._

_- De maneira alguma. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, dando a volta em um carro estacionado próximo ao seu prédio. Tratava-se de um veículo de marca importante, azul-marinho com vidros fumê. Ele abriu a porta para que Sango sentasse no banco de passageiros e sentou-se à direção._

_Momentos depois, Sango observava o semáforo vermelho e os carros parados a frente quando, tomando coragem, perguntou a seu acompanhante:_

_- Ahn... Sem querer parecer insolente, mas... O senhor gosta do que faz?_

_- Por que a pergunta? - Sesshoumaru prestava atenção no caminho._

_- É que o senhor deve levar uma vida bem agitada..._

_- Nem tanto. Gosto de ter paz. - respondeu ele, indiferente. Estacionou o carro, desceu e abriu a porta para Sango desembarcar._

_Entraram em um restaurante que Sango sabia ser muito chique e caro. Sentaram-se em uma mesa ao ar livre e logo um garçom veio atende-los. Fizeram seus pedidos e esperaram a refeição enquanto apreciavam uma bebida._

_Durante o almoço discutiram sobre trivialidades e após a sobremesa, estavam saindo quando o garçom à porta aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru:_

_- Com licença, meu senhor. Perdoe-me por importuná-lo, mas eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe por ter salvo a vida de meu querido filho no sábado último. Se não fosse pelo senhor, o carro teria atingido ele. - ele executou uma longa reverência - Não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer, senhor... - então o homem entregou um lindo buquê de rosas à Sango, sorrindo - E queira aceitar isto, senhorita._

_- Obrigada... - agradeceu Sango, sem jeito._

_- Tenha mais cuidado e atenção com aqueles que ama. - Sesshoumaru respondeu ao garçom calmamente, guiando Sango para seu carro._

_- Obrigada, mas daqui eu pego um ônibus. - disse ela._

_- Como quiser._

_- Obrigada, Sr. Sesshoumaru, pelo excelente almoço e pela sua companhia. - sorriu-lhe - Amanhã cedo estarei pronta para começar no novo emprego. Agora, com licença, que acho que já lhe tomei muito tempo._

_- Não há de quê. - respondeu ele com a face mais branda. Talvez uma tentativa de sorrir._

_Estavam se despedindo, quando algumas viaturas de polícia e de Bombeiros passaram em alta velocidade pela avenida ao lado deles. Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Com licença. - disse ele após despedir-se da moça. O rapaz virou-se e um brilho sobrenatural tomou conta dele. Sango não evitou demonstrar sua surpresa. A moça observou surgirem dois pares de listras em ambas as faces de Sesshoumaru e uma lua em sua testa. As orelhas dele alongaram-se e sua roupa tornou-se branca, surgindo por cima dela uma bonita armadura negra com uma faixa amarela e azul na cintura, além de algo como uma estola fofa em seu ombro direito. Suas unhas alongaram-se e em sua cintura havia duas espadas presas à faixa amarela._

_Após ele afastar-se literalmente voando, uma moça que passava falou com uma admirada Sango:_

_- Uau! Menina, você tem sorte! Não deixe esse pedacinho de mau caminho escapar, hein?_

_- Ahn? Ah tá... - respondeu Sango, sem graça._

_000ooo000ooo000_

_Sesshoumaru "aterrissou" perto de um prédio em chamas e aproximou-se de um dos caminhões de Bombeiros._

_Um dos homens que segurava firmemente uma mangueira de água viu-o chegar e lhe falou:_

_- Ah, senhor Sesshoumaru! - ao dizer este nome, outros bombeiros olharam em sua direção, curiosos - Obrigado por vir! A loja no térreo foi roubada e o ladrão ateou fogo no lugar. Alguns dos nossos homens entraram para resgatar algumas pessoas presas no último andar._

_Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas retirou a estola de seu ombro, deixando-a nas mãos de uma moça próxima ao veículo de resgate. Aproximou-se do prédio sem se importar com o calor ou com a água e entrou por entre as chamas. Subiu as escadas, desviando-se tranqüilamente das labaredas._

_No quarto e último andar encontrou-se com os tais bombeiros, que tentavam arrombar uma porta. Percebendo a presença de Sesshoumaru, afastaram-se, dando-lhe caminho. Sesshoumaru rapidamente despedaçou a madeira utilizando-se de suas garras._

_Um casal e uma criança estavam encolhidos perto do guarda-roupas. Os pais protegiam o filho do calor com seus corpos. Os bombeiros ajudaram os adultos a se levantarem, com muito cuidado devido as queimaduras, e Sesshoumaru pegou a criança de uns quatro anos no colo._

_Estavam no segundo andar quando uma viga em chamas caiu, trancando-lhes o caminho. Houve um estralo e outra desprendeu-se do teto, vindo sobre eles. Todos pararam, assustados. Menos Sesshoumaru, que, com um movimento de braço, cortou a madeira em vários e pequenos pedaços com suas garras, deixando um rastro esverdeado no ar._

_- O que estão esperando? - perguntou ele, com frieza na voz._

_Assim que saíram, foram atendidos por uma ambulância. Sesshoumaru ignorou a moça que lhe estendia uma toalha, pegando sua "estola" de volta e indo embora. Espanava a poeira de suas vestes quando os pais socorridos escaparam dos cuidados dos médicos e, mesmo tossindo, prostraram-se diante de Sesshoumaru:_

_- Muito obrigado por nos ajudar, Sr. Sesshoumaru! - agradeceram._

_A criança, embora coberta de foligem, abraçou as pernas de Sesshoumaru calorosamente, agradecido._

_Sesshoumaru percebeu que era observado por uma pequena platéia a distância e afastou-se dos que socorrera sem demonstrar emoções._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

_Asakura Kino: Que bom que gostou da estória! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Quanto ao casal citado, ainda não sei... Cheguei a pensar nisso a princípio, mas acho que o Miroku vai aparecer logo logo... (Já tenho um rascunho de toda a fic pronto)... É claro que posso fazer um fic Sesshy/Sango, depende da opinião dos leitores... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima. Bjs._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a estória e até a próxima._


	3. Youko Kurama

**Capítulo III - Youko Kurama**

_Shuichi deu uma última olhada para dentro da sala e apagou as luzes. Trancava a porta quando uma voz feminina chamou-o:_

_- Shuichi! Oi!... Gostaria de ir jantar comigo e com meu irmão?_

_- Oi, Shizuru. Desculpe-me, mas eu vou viajar hoje._

_- Vai visitar sua mãe? - perguntou a moça, que vestia um jaleco branco sobre sua roupa cor de pêssego, assim como Shuichi._

_- Vou sim._

_- Ah... É que eu e Kazuma percebemos que você não sai muito..._

_- É verdade... Fica para a próxima, certo?_

_- Está bem. Boa noite._

_- Boa noite._

_Se afastaram para lados opostos. Shuichi apanhou seu carro e foi para casa._

_Lá chegando, colocou sua pasta sobre a mesa e foi tomar um bom banho. Fora um dia estafante._

_000ooo000ooo000_

_Esperava seu avião já há alguns minutos, brincando com um bebê no colo de uma mulher ao seu lado, quando alguns seguranças armados passaram correndo perto dele._

_- É tão deprimente ver como as pessoas podem ameaçar assim umas às outras... - murmurou a mulher, abraçando o filho carinhosamente._

_- Será que a senhora poderia fazer a gentileza de tomar conta de minha mala? Vou comprar algo para beber... - pediu o ruivo, levantando-se._

_- Claro... - sorriu ela - Não se demore que o avião está para chegar..._

_- Obrigado._

_Agindo naturalmente, como se estivesse apenas curioso, Shuichi aproximou-se do local onde os policiais estavam. Eles cercavam um rapaz que fora barrado no detector de metais e que segurava uma pequena arma de fogo._

_- Afastem os civis! - um dos homens ordenou a seus companheiros - Rapaz, o que está pretendendo? Pode ser preso por porte ilegal de arma._

_- Ainda pergunta, seu idiota? - respondeu o homem de uns 18 anos que segurava contra si uma refém._

_- Solte a moça e então poderemos conversar civilizadamente... - pediu o policial._

_- Eu não quero conversar com vocês. Afastem-se ou eu a mato!_

_- Por favor, solte a moça! Nós não lhe faremos mal... - o policial procurava ganhar tempo._

_- Eu já mandei se afastarem! - o delinqüente puxou o gatilho._

_Alguns espectadores e policiais esperaram pelo pior. Mas nada demais aconteceu após o tiro._

_A mulher refém, após gritar assustada, ergueu os olhos para o delinqüente, encontrando sua arma enroscada em fios verdes. Ou melhor, ramos finos de planta._

_- Garoto, não deveria fazer isso. Que coisa feia. - disse uma voz fria e cortante. Todos voltaram-se para olhar._

_- É o Youko Kurama! - disseram os presentes. O dito cujo estava parado alguns metros atrás deles, com a mão direita na cintura e um olhar um pouco... assassino._

_- Como pode estar aqui? - o rapaz delinqüente surpreendeu-se, soltando a refém e mirando sua arma contra o youkai de cabelos prateados. Retirou os ramos que a prendiam e disparou várias vezes seguidas, até ficar sem munição. Riu então loucamente, achando que vencera e matara seu adversário. Ah, mas como estava enganado..._

_O youkai apenas ergueu a mão, derrubando no chão todas as balas disparadas._

_- Como! Você é um demônio! - exclamou o rapaz, dando passos para trás à medida que Kurama se aproximava._

_- Sou alguém que não tolera esse tipo de comportamento. - respondeu o Youko erguendo o delinqüente do chão pelo colarinho da camisa e largando-o à frente dos policiais._

_- Nossa... - murmurou um policial, surpreso - Demais! Valeu aí, cara!_

_- Obrigado pela ajuda. - disse outro, algemando o rapaz e retirando a arma das mãos dele._

_A mulher salva também agradeceu. Youko apenas acenou-lhes brevemente antes de afastar-se sem pressa._

_000ooo000ooo000_

_- Sabe o que aconteceu? - a mulher com o bebê no colo perguntou curiosa para Shuichi, devolvendo-lhe sua mala._

_- Nada demais. - respondeu ele e tomou um gole do suco que comprara - Parece que houve tentativa de assalto ou seqüestro, mas aquele tal de Youko Kurama chegou para ajudar..._

_- Ah... Oh, é verdade... Avisaram que nosso vôo já chegou..._

_- Então podemos ir? - perguntou Shuichi, apanhando sua mala e a da gentil mulher._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

_O que estão achando desta Fic? Esperem só para ver... Ainda falta muita coisa legal acontecer. Adianto-lhes que ainda falta aparecer mais um herói, uma heroína e muitos "vilões"... _

_Obrigada pelos gentis recados e continuem acompanhando a estória, hein? Vamos às respostas:_

_Paulaum: Obrigada pelo recadinho, viu? Espere só que ainda vem muita coisa por aí. Bjs._

_Houshi kawai: Que bom que está gostando da Fic! Sesshy e Sango, juntos? Hm... pensando Não sei... Deixo isso aberto à sugestões... O que os queridos leitores preferem? Por mim, tanto faz... É, pode ser que o Sesshy virou super-herói, mas que sua personalidade não mudou muito, não mudou, como os leitores poderão conferir nos próximos capítulos... ' Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima. Bjs._

_Kamy Tsuki: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e também por ter deixado suas gentis palavras para esta escritora que vos escreve. Sempre procuro escrever o melhor possível especialmente para agradar os leitores, não ignorando o jeito que determinado personagem pensa ou age. Isto é, tento "encarnar" a personalidade deles... Ah, sim... Eu sempre leio muito. Adoro ler! Mas agora que entrei na faculdade, fiquei com menos tempo para isto... Tudo bem, né? Não reclamo... ' Hehe... Bem, espero não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo. Obrigada novamente e até a próxima. Bjs. _

_Video-Girl Ai: Nem me lembro bem de onde tirei essa idéia... Acho que tudo ajudou... Um dia estava eu assistindo "Homem Aranha 2" e fiquei imaginando: "Como seria se, igual ao Batman e cia., personagens de anime fossem super-heróis?" Comentei isso com minha mãe e tia, que adoram animes, e elas começaram a rir com idéias mirabolantes de acontecimentos ligados a eles... Ex.: eles vestindo fantasias, combatendo crime com armas avançadas e etc... Muito doidas as idéias! ' Depois eu até pensei em pôr mais personagens, mas daí ia ficar muita gente... Então escolhi só estes três personagens principais e uns vilões... Em resumo foi assim... ' Ah, e sua sugestão está anotada... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima._

_Flavinha: Que bom que está gostando deste estória! Obrigada pelo recadinho, viu? Ah, e sua preferência por Sesshy/Sango está anotada. Pelo jeito vai dar esse casal mesmo... Bjs e até a próxima. _

_Bom, por enquanto é isso, pessoal. Espero que realmente estejam gostando da Fic. Bjs e até a próxima. _


	4. Yue

**Capítulo IV - Yue**

_A aula terminou e quase todos os alunos saíram da sala, exceto uma menina de cabelos castanhos. Ela aproximou-se da mesa de seu professor e falou, um pouco envergonhada:_

_- Com licença, professor..._

_- Sim? - respondeu o rapaz - Algum problema, srta. Kinomoto?_

_- É que... Sabe, professor Tsukishiro, eu... eu gostaria de entregar isso ao senhor... - Sakura segurava um pequeno pacote._

_- Um presente... pra mim...?_

_Sakura confirmou, enrubescendo. Yukito sorriu, agradeceu e abriu o delicado embrulho. Tratava-se de um bonequinho parecido com ele, feito manualmente._

_- Foi você quem fez?_

_Sakura novamente confirmou._

_- É muito bonito. Obrigado, srta. Kinomoto._

_- Sakura, por favor... - pediu ela, sem jeito._

_- Obrigado, Sakura. - houve uma pausa, na qual Yukito admirava o presente - Escuta, Sakura... Você gostaria de tomar um sorvete?_

_- Claro! - respondeu, espontânea._

_- Então, por favor, me dê um minuto para ir à sala dos professores e depois iremos ao parque._

_Sakura concordou e sorriu, dizendo que esperaria pelo professor na entrada da escola._

_Não teve que esperar muito ao lado do portão principal para rever Yukito. Seguiram para o parque._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Está um belo dia. - comentou Yukito, sentado num banco à sombra das árvores ao lado de Sakura, ambos com sorvete de casquinha._

_- Uhum... - Sakura concordou e por um momento Yukito julgou ver seu semblante entristecido._

_- Algum problema, Sakura?_

_- Ahn? Ah, não é nada... - afirmou, sorrindo._

_ooo000ooo_

_Mais tarde, Yukito assistia televisão em sua casa, sentado no sofá..._

_O telejornal local noticiava sobre diversos assuntos, como pequenos delitos e tumultos nesta e naquela cidade, reuniões do governo, esporte, etc..._

_Até que houve uma notícia importante na opinião de Yukito: alguém estava causando transtornos em sua cidade, destruindo trechos de asfalto e derrubando árvores e postes. Mas não havia vítimas; ninguém fora atacada. A polícia não estava obtendo sucesso em descobrir o causador de tudo aquilo e em todos os lugares por onde a pessoa passava, deixava uma borboleta voando nos arredores._

_O jovem professor desligou o aparelho e verificou se sua casa estava bem trancada. Apagou as luzes e foi para seu quarto no segundo andar. Abriu a janela e, equilibrando-se num galho de uma árvore próxima, fechou-a pelo lado de fora._

_Como um gato, desceu da árvore pelo outro lado e correu pelas sombras até o parque, o mesmo em que estivera com Sakura naquela tarde._

_Observava tranqüilamente a barraquinha fechada de sorvetes quando um brilho sobrenatural envolveu-o, junto com um par de grandes asas brancas que fecharam-se ao seu redor. Ao abrirem-se, revelaram um rapaz de cabelos prateados e vestimenta branca e azul._

_Yue ergueu seus olhos para observar a Lua minguante no meio do céu salpicado de estrelas._

_ooo000ooo_

_Uma moça de cabelos castanho-avermelhados balançava-se para frente e para trás sobre o galho de uma árvore, observando o tráfego de automóveis da avenida._

_Fazendo uma carinha de menina sapeca, ergueu-se no ar com um pequeno impulso de suas grandes asas de borboleta. Voou até a avenida, flutuando então a alguns metros acima do chão._

_Escutou uma buzina e, quando virou-se, viu um grande caminhão vindo em sua direção._

_Esticou as mãos para impedi-lo de prosseguir, utilizando-se de sua magia. Estava prestes a explodir o grande veículo quando um vulto branco agarrou-a e tirou-a da frente do caminhão._

_A moça logo foi libertada e caiu sentada na calçada. Ergueu o olhar e deparou-se com um par de olhos fuzilando-a._

_Yue estava pousado à sua frente._

_- Ruby Moon. - disse ele, parecendo irritado - O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Lhe pergunto o mesmo! - respondeu ela, levantando-se e tirando a poeira de suas vestes - Abandonou seus companheiros sem dizer nada. Há pouco tempo que fui descobrir para onde você veio. Por que?_

_- Isso não lhe diz respeito, menina. - respondeu o rapaz, sério._

_- Você não tem permissão de ficar aqui. Yue, por favor, volte comigo... - suplicou ela, aflita._

_- Quer dizer que veio só para me buscar? Perde seu tempo. - ele armou suas asas e alçou vôo._

_- Yue! - Ruby Moon chamou-o e seguiu-o pelo céu. Percebendo que não obteria resposta facilmente, ultrapassou-o por cima, parando na frente dele com os braços esticados - Me escute, por favor!_

_- Nada tenho a lhe dizer. - Yue respondeu calmamente, flutuando no ar._

_- Mas eu tenho! Será que você não entende? - Yue virou-se para ir embora, mas deteve-se ao escutar as palavras seguintes de Ruby - Eu estava preocupada com você!..._

_- Não tente me persuadir. - pediu Yue, parado no ar de costas para Ruby Moon, de braços cruzados._

_- Por que não volta? Aqui não é o seu lugar..._

_- Tenho assuntos a resolver neste mundo._

_- Quais? - Ruby aproximou-se lentamente de Yue. Não havendo resposta, prosseguiu - Neste caso... Posso ajudá-lo? - abraçou-o meigamente ao redor do pescoço._

_- É isso mesmo o que deseja? - Yue questionou-a, observando-a de rabo de olho._

_Ruby assentiu com carinha de menina travessa. Yue suspirou brevemente._

_- Está bem. - respondeu por fim._

_- ÊH! - Ruby apertou o abraço, sorrindo._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Este capítulo foi curtinho, né? Mas é só o começo das aventuras de Yue nesta Fic...


	5. Kurama

**Capítulo V - Kurama**

_- Sim, mamãe, eu estou me alimentando direito. - Shuichi falava ao telefone, sentando-se no sofá de sua sala - Sim, está tudo normal por aqui. - falou mais algumas coisas e por fim desligou._

_"Mamãe sempre se preocupa demais comigo... Ela diz que isso é normal, já que não é nada comum que um filho seja, na verdade, um certo youkai de cabelos prateados..." - Shuichi pensava, sorrindo._

_Mal Shuichi colocara o aparelho no gancho, teve um mal pressentimento. Levantou-se e saiu para a rua._

_Era um youkai, o lendário ladrão Youko Kurama. Mas também era Shuichi Minamino, rapaz formado em Ciências Biológicas e que exercia tal profissão._

_Apenas sua mãe sabia que ambos eram a mesma pessoa. Nem mesmo seu padrasto ou o filho dele, Shuichi, tinham conhecimento da verdade. Kurama preferia assim._

_Mas - pensou ele preocupado - como o lendário Youko, não é comum eu ter este tipo de pressentimento. O que significará?_

_ooo000ooo_

_Quando deu por si, Shuichi estava caminhando por uma rua distante de sua casa. Particularmente não gostava daquele bairro, mas talvez fosse bom mesmo estar ali._

_Duas semanas depois da visita que fizera à sua mãe, não tinha mais se transformado em Youko Kurama. Talvez fosse o momento certo para isso._

_Procurando por algum lugar deserto, encontrou um beco vazio às escuras. Olhou ao redor para checar se o território estava limpo. Entrou no beco._

_Uma densa fumaça branca tomou conta do lugar. Em seguida, um vulto abandonou o local rapidamente, parando agachado no telhado de um prédio baixo próximo._

_Youko Kurama moveu seus olhos dourados em busca de algo. Encontrando, cerrou seus punhos e levantou-se. Pulou, então, de telhado em telhado, até escutar o som repetitivo de sirenes de polícia._

_Uma perseguição. Nos lábios do youkai surgiu o resquício de um sorriso. Youko pulou para a rua e começou a correr atrás dos veículos em alta velocidade no meio da pista._

_Um dos motoristas baixou o vidro ao seu lado e falou com Kurama:_

_- Ei, Youko! Por favor, tenha cuidado! O motorista naquele carro verde mantém uma mulher refém._

_Youko concordou com breve aceno. No momento em que ia disparar uma semente na roda do carro, o mesmo foi bruscamente freado e a porta do lado do motorista abriu-se._

_- Sabia que viria atrás de mim, Youko Kurama. - disse a pessoa, descendo do veículo. Vestia calça e sobretudo negros e seu cabelo escuro era liso e muito comprido._

_As viaturas da polícia estacionaram ao redor do carro verde e seus faróis iluminaram o infrator._

_- Quem é você? - perguntou Youko, baixando o braço._

_- Karasu. - respondeu o outro, virando-se e revelando seu rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara._

_- Por que me procurava, youkai?_

_- Acho que você sabe muito bem qual é a resposta, ... - uma estranha aura envolveu o homem de cabelos negros e algumas esferas energéticas surgiram ao seu redor - _traidor

_As esferas revelaram-se estranhas bombas, que cercaram rapidamente o Youko. Kurama manteve-se imóvel, percebendo o perigo. Karasu aproximou-se._

_- Detesto ter que dizer isso, mas sou obrigado a matá-lo. - disse o youkai de vestimenta negra._

_- Não será assim tão fácil. - respondeu Kurama, confiante._

_Karasu sorriu como se perguntasse o que o outro poderia fazer. As bombas foram aumentando de número gradativamente._

_Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio. Os policiais observavam, tensos. Kurama falou calmamente a seguir:_

_- Então prepare-se para morrer nas mãos deste traidor. - ele elevou o nível de seu poder. Um e outro ramo de planta brotou do asfalto, fazendo com que as bombas explodissem com estes movimentos._

_Do meio da fumaça seu vulto desapareceu, reaparecendo bem próximo de Karasu, surpreendendo o youkai. Este tentou esquivar-se de algum futuro golpe pulando para frente, mas percebeu que não conseguiria. Seus pés e pernas estavam seguros firmemente pelos ramos._

_- O que! - exclamou Karasu. Virou um pouco o rosto para olhar Kurama e viu ao lado dele uma planta enorme e dentada._

_Karasu até que tentou retirar sua máscara, mas era tarde demais. Acompanhando seus movimentos, a estranha planta abocanhou-o por inteiro._

_- POW! - Youko disparou um tiro imaginário com sua mão direita, sorrindo maroto._

_"Você se superestimou, Karasu. E... É, talvez eu seja mesmo um traidor."_

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Outro capítulo curtinho, né? Mas eu não resisti a escrevê-lo...

Peço desculpas àqueles que gostam do Karasu, mas ele tinha que estar fraquinho assim mesmo, para, aos poucos, eu conseguir ir contando a história dos heróis para vocês.


	6. Alerta de Perigo

**Capítulo VI - Alerta de Perigo**

_Yue observava as luzes da cidade, mantendo-se de braços cruzados com as asas parcialmente estendidas e equilibrado sobre um pára-raios no topo de um alto prédio. A Lua cheia brilhava na imensidão azul-escura acima dele._

_Perto dali, um grupo de 4 helicópteros policiais sobrevoava a mesma cidade, procurando por algo ou alguém._

_- Não há nem sinal dele, senhor. - disse o piloto de um dos helicópteros._

_- Errado. - respondeu o piloto líder do grupo, observando um painel a sua frente - Ele está ali._

_Aproximavam-se da torre onde Yue estava. O anjo era facilmente visível devido às suas grandes asas, cabelos e vestes brancas._

_Yue, incomodado com o barulho, voltou-se para olhar, no momento em que a luz de um holofote lhe era direcionada. Os helicópteros policiais ficaram rodeando a torre à distância. Com o forte vento produzido pelos aparelhos, os cabelos e roupas de Yue movimentavam-se ferozmente._

_- Senhor Yue! - o piloto chefe falou, tendo sua voz amplificada por um microfone - Desculpe incomodá-lo. Por favor, queira nos acompanhar! Temos um pedido muito importante a fazer ao senhor!_

_Yue descruzou os braços, armou suas asas e começou a flutuar no ar. Logo estava sobrevoando a cidade, seguindo os helicópteros._

_Das ruas e avenidas alguns transeuntes apontavam para eles, perguntando uns aos outros o que poderia ter acontecido._

_Num certo momento, sobrevoando um lago, Yue aproximou-se de um dos helicópteros e o piloto falou-lhe:_

_- Ainda estamos longe... Mas vou adiantar-lhe algo..._

_ooo000ooo_

_Yue sobrevoava a capital japonesa em grande velocidade, sem importa-se com a brisa noturna batendo ferozmente em seu rosto._

_A história que o piloto estava lhe contando parecia séria._

_Mergulhado em seus pensamentos e dando pouca atenção ao seu caminho, Yue demorou a perceber que não estava mais sozinho. Alguém o estava seguindo, e pelo céu. Surpreso, repentinamente parou suspenso no ar e olhou para trás, chamando a atenção dos pilotos para si._

_- Algum problema? - perguntou um deles._

_- Afastem-se. - respondeu Yue, virando-se e voltando alguns metros para trás._

_Algo estava vindo na direção dele._

_Sentada sobre uma pena branca de grandes dimensões estava uma moça de cabelos escuros e quimono elegante._

_- Quem é você? - o anjo questionou-a friamente. Estava com um mal pressentimento._

_- Kagura, Mestra dos Ventos. - respondeu ela, abanando-se elegantemente com o leque que segurava. - Recebi ordens de eliminar você._

_- Então sugiro que desista... - Yue elevou um pouco as mãos e apontou-as na direção de Kagura. Sobre as palmas de suas mãos surgiram inúmeros pontos cintilantes semelhantes a farpas ou prismas de cristal - ... e vá embora._

_- Não posso fazer isso. - Kagura escondeu parte da face atrás de seu leque branco e vermelho - Vamos, me ataque._

_Yue hesitou por alguns instantes. Então disparou as farpas de uma só vez._

_No entanto, para surpresa do anjo, Kagura desviou-se facilmente de todas as farpas._

_- É só isso que pode fazer, anjinho? - ela perguntou._

_Yue não se deixou atingir pelo comentário. Desenhou no ar um arco de luz azulada e, em seguida, puxou uma flecha. Sem hesitar, disparou-a._

_Kagura direcionou sua pena para o lado direito, escapando da flecha. Em seguida, no entanto, outra vinha em sua direção. Quando deu por si, a flecha tinha encravado na ponta de sua pena, destruindo-a por completo._

_Sem seu meio de transporte, Kagura foi obrigada a deixar-se cair até o chão. Controlando a velocidade de sua descida, caiu em cima de um toldo e, logo, agachada sobre o concreto da calçada._

_o0o0o0o_

_Acima da cidade, os pilotos dos helicópteros conversavam entre si:_

_- Veja, senhor! Yue a está atacando! Deve ser inimiga._

_- Sim. Resta saber por que veio. Parece que estava esperando por ele..._

_- Também percebi isso, senhor. Será que estava nos seguindo?_

_- Mas não captamos nada no radar..._

_- Não podemos fazer nada agora. Vamos esperar o senhor Yue voltar._

_- Sim, senhor!_

_o0o0o0o_

_Ao levantar-se, Kagura surpreendeu-se ao constatar que Yue estava a menos de dois metros de distância dela, já com outra flecha azulada ajustada em seu arco._

_- O que está esperando para me atacar? - Kagura perguntou, com um sorriso confiante._

_Yue atirou. Mas a flecha simplesmente estacou no ar a centímetros de distância da face de Kagura._

_- Idiota. - disse ela - Esqueceu que eu controlo o vento? - com o auxílio de seu leque, fez a flecha retornar contra Yue. Antes de tocar nele, a flecha dissolveu-se no ar._

_Yue armou suas asas. Kagura sorriu e ergueu seu leque, disparando:_

_- _Dança das Lâminas do Vento

_Pego de surpresa, Yue não conseguiu desviar-se de todas as afiadas lâminas. Foi atingido por algumas delas, sendo arremessado para o outro lado da rua, passando rente dos carros e de um casal que a tudo observavam, pasmados. A moça gritou e ambos afastaram-se alguns passos._

_Yue caiu de joelhos, arfando e segurando seu ombro esquerdo. Tentou alçar vôo, mas desistiu ao constatar que suas asas também haviam sido atingidas._

_Kagura riu e outra vez ergueu seu leque. No entanto, baixou-o ao ver uma criança atravessar a rua já congestionada por causa de alguns carros que tinham se chocado, e aproximar-se de Yue correndo._

_- Moço, você está bem? - perguntou a menina de uns sete anos de idade, preocupada - Você está machucado?_

_- Eu vou ficar bem. - respondeu ele, levantando-se - Afaste-se. Aqui é perigoso para você._

_- Mais, moço... - prosseguiu a menina - Minha mãe é enfermeira... Ela pode cuidar de você..._

_Kagura moveu a face como que a espantar maus pensamentos e tornou a erguer seu leque:_

_- Tome isso! _Dança do Dragão Serpente

_Yue só teve tempo de abraçar a menina, protegendo-a com suas asas, que fecharam-se ao redor dela. Uma grande espiral de ar envolveu os dois, levantando-os do solo._

_Kagura logo cessou o ataque e, retirando uma pequena pena de seus cabelos, foi embora._

_Yue mal conseguiu perceber que caíam em queda livre. Com um grande esforço, abriu os olhos e conseguiu voltar mais devagar ao chão. De pé, libertou a menina do abrigo de suas asas e perguntou fracamente:_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Estou sim, moço. Obrigada. - respondeu ela, com um sorriso, sem importar-se com as pequenas escoriações em seu corpo._

_Yue esboçou um sorriso, sentindo a mente anuviar e tudo sair de foco. Caiu de joelhos no chão, arfando._

_- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamou uma mulher, aproximando-se deles, correndo - Querida, você está bem? - perguntou à sua filha, que concordou com um aceno - Que bom! Oh, senhor Yue, muito obrigada! Eu sinto muito que minha filha o tenha atrapalhado. - ela então falou com as pessoas que observavam à distância - Por favor...! Alguém chame uma ambulância!_

_A mulher assustou-se ao escutar o barulho do corpo de Yue cair no chão. Caíra de bruços e algumas penas brancas tinham se desprendido de suas asas e agora flutuavam no ar._

_Os espectadores cercaram o anjo, preocupados. A mulher agachou-se ao seu lado para inspecioná-lo._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim, assim como estou amando escrevê-la!

_Jaque-chan_: Que bom que está gostando da fic, isso me deixa muito feliz! Ah, é claro que eu também amo o Sesshy e adianto à você que ele ainda vai aparecer muito nesta fic! - _sorriso_ - Obrigada pelo review e qualquer sugestão, sou toda ouvidos! Bjs.

Se você, que está acompanhando minha fic, tiver alguma sugestão de história para adicionar, por favor, pode falar! (ou escrever! XD)

Quer seu personagem preferido de Sakura Card Captors, Yu Yu Hakusho ou Inuyasha em uma aventura solo, ou, por exemplo, um personagem de cada anime anteriormente citado, em alguma aventura diferente, enfrentando as forças do mal (não resisti, tive que escrever essa frase! XD) por favor, mande-me um review, e-mail, etc. Eu agradeceria imensamente!

Adoro receber sugestões!

Ainda têm muitos capítulos pra frente, mas nunca é demais, né? XD

E, claro, sou toda ouvidos para elogios e críticas (construtivas)!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima! XD


	7. Quem é o Inimigo?

**Capítulo VII - Quem é o Inimigo?**

_Não tardou para que escutassem sirenes de ambulâncias. Os veículos estacionaram no acostamento e paramédicos saltaram deles, dois empurrando uma maca._

_Os profissionais pediram que as pessoas se afastassem e um deles, provavelmente o mais velho do grupo, fez um rápido exame para saber se poderiam remover Yue do local com segurança._

_- Como vamos transportá-lo ao hospital, senhor? - perguntou um dos médicos, indicando as grandes asas do anjo._

_- Este é o menor dos problemas. - respondeu o doutor, agachado ao lado da asa direita de Yue - Ele não tem batimento cardíaco! - avisou, assustado._

_- O que!_

_- Depressa! - o médico ordenou aos companheiros - Coloquem-no na ambulância para tentarmos recuperar seus batimentos! Tragam o... ahn?_

_- Isso não adianta. - disse uma voz calma. Seguiram-se algumas interjeições de surpresa. Youko Kurama aproximava-se._

_- O que quer dizer, senhor? - o médico questionou ao youkai._

_- Yue ainda não está morto. - respondeu o Youko - Mas, pelo seu estado, levou uma boa surra. Apenas levem-no para o hospital depressa._

_Os médicos concordaram._

_- O que houve aqui? - Youko Kurama perguntou às pessoas que assistiam tudo à distância._

_- Tinha uma moça bonita... - a menina respondeu, libertando-se dos cuidados de sua mãe enfermeira - Ela acertou umas luzes esquisitas no Sr. Yue e depois a gente tava dentro de um... ahn... um..._

_- Redemoinho... de vento... - completou a mãe._

_Youko nada mais falou. Apenas pulou para cima da ambulância onde Yue estava._

_ooo000ooo_

_Yue abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava em um aposento muito branco, deitado sob lençóis perfumados. Um hospital..._

_- O que houve? - perguntou, fracamente, à pessoa que estava sentada ao lado de sua cama._

_- Você não lembra? - Shuichi Minamino questionou, surpreso._

_- De algumas partes... - respondeu o anjo - Eu enfrentei a Mestra dos Ventos, Kagura. Mas ela me venceu... Disse que tinha recebido ordens de me matar..._

_- Então ela não executou bem as ordens. Quando cheguei, essa tal de Kagura já tinha ido embora._

_Yue tentou se levantar. Sentiu seu corpo dolorido, mas conseguiu sentar-se. Ao fazê-lo, esticou um pouco suas asas, resultando deste movimento um vaso de flores espatifado no chão._

_O ruivo levantou-se, juntou os cacos e sorriu:_

_- Mais cuidado onde leva essas asas... Este era um presente daquela menina que você ajudou..._

_- Desculpe... - murmurou o outro, sem jeito._

_- Não é à mim que deve dizer isso. - respondeu Shuichi._

_A porta abriu-se de repente e por ela entraram um médico e duas enfermeiras._

_- Escutamos alguma coisa se quebrando... - comentou uma das enfermeiras - O que houve aqui?_

_- Apenas um descuido. - respondeu Youko Kurama, levantando-se._

_Os recém-chegados miraram as asas de Yue e nada comentaram. O médico pediu que o youkai de cabelos prateados se retirasse para que pudesse examinar o paciente._

_- Ei, Kurama... - Yue chamou-o, antes que o youkai se afastasse - Já teve notícias _dele

_Sabendo que o anjo se referia a Sesshoumaru, Youko negou antes de fechar a porta do quarto pelo lado de fora._

_ooo000ooo_

_Youko Kurama descia os degraus de entrada do hospital quando ergueu o olhar e deparou-se com Sesshoumaru, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, encostado na porta de seu carro. Parecia tranqüilo e vestia-se informalmente com camisa branca e calça azul-marinho. Cumprimentaram-se._

_- Estávamos procurando-o, Sesshoumaru. - disse o youkai._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Kagura? - Sesshoumaru repetiu, encostando-se na parede do quarto do hospital._

_- Sim. Depois de deixar Yue no hospital, saí numa vistoria pela cidade e arredores, mas não encontrei nada. - explicou Kurama._

_Os três refletiam sobre o assunto em silêncio quando ouviram uma batida na porta. Kurama, que estava mais próximo, abriu-a e quase foi atropelado por um vulto alado._

_- Yue! Você está bem? - quando deu por si, Yue estava quase sendo enforcado pelo abraço de Ruby Moon, que entrara no quarto em disparada - Você me assustou, sabia? Quem foi que fez isso com você?_

_- Ruby Moon... - Yue falou, quase sem ar - Me solta, garota..._

_- Ops... - Ruby obedeceu, largando-o e sentado-se na beira da cama, tomando cuidado para não atingir ninguém com suas grandes asas de borboleta. Dando-se conta que tinham companhia, ela passou a observar curiosamente os outros dois - Oh, e quem são esses lindos rapazes?_

_Os dois se apresentaram._

_- Muito prazer. - respondeu ela com um sorriso - Meu nome é Ruby Moon. Sou companheira do Yue, sabem? Anjo igual a ele... Ahn... E sobre o que conversavam? - perguntou, sem conter sua curiosidade._

_Youko Kurama e Sesshoumaru olharam interrogativamente para Yue para saber se poderiam contar algo à Ruby Moon._

_- Ela saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. - respondeu Yue, com um suspiro._

_- Êeeehhh! - Ruby comemorou, voltando a abraçar Yue fortemente - Obrigada, Yue. Pensei que não iria confiar em mim..._

_- É claro que confio. - respondeu Yue, sério. Ruby largou-o, surpresa com suas palavras - Nunca deixaria de confiar em você, Ruby Moon._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

Saudações, queridos leitores... Obrigada por estarem acompanhando minha fic!

_Jaque-chan_: Também gosto de Sakura Card Captors, mas não costumo escrever fanfics deste anime, infelizmente... Só assisti ao segundo filme, mas, sem dúvidas, amei! Ah, nesta fic o Yue é meio que um anjo mesmo, então ele ajuda as pessoas... E a Kagura está apenas obedecendo ordens... . Logo logo dará para entender melhor a história... Obrigada por ler minha fic e adianto-lhe que haverá ainda _muitos_ capítulos pela frente. Até a próxima!

_Monica_: Que bom que está gostando desta "mistura"! É, a Shizuru apareceu, mas é só uma participação especial, infelizmente... Estou vendo que o pessoal é mesmo a favor de SesshyXSango... Provavelmente haverá esse casal na fic... Bjs e até a próxima!


	8. Lágrimas De Um Anjo

**Capítulo VIII - As Lágrimas de Um Anjo**

_O sinal tocou, anunciando o término das aulas por aquele dia._

_Tomoyo levantou-se de sua cadeira e aproximou-se da carteira de Sakura a passos lentos. Enquanto os colegas alvoroçados arrumavam seus materiais e saíam da sala de aula, Sakura olhava pela janela, distraída._

_- Sakura - Tomoyo chamou-a, preocupada - Você está bem?_

_- Ahn..? - Sakura parecia estar acordando de um sonho. Surpresa, voltou-se em direção da amiga - Ah, Tomoyo... Estou sim... Por que pergunta?_

_- Você estava muito distraída. Vamos, a aula terminou por hoje._

_- Ah, tá... - Sakura pegou sua mochila, que sequer mexera durante a aula, levantou-se e procurou sorrir - Eu estou bem mesmo, Tomoyo... Não se preocupe..._

_- Se você diz... - respondeu a menina, acompanhando Sakura para fora da sala._

_- Até amanhã, prof. Tsukishiro. - disse Sakura para o professor._

_- Até amanhã, garotas. Tomem cuidado. - respondeu ele._

_Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Tomoyo não deixou de reparar que Sakura outra vez ficara com expressão alheia. Mas desta vez, trazia suas bochechas levemente coradas. A menina de cabelos escuros procurou esconder o sorriso divertido. Não era segredo algum para ela os sentimentos de sua melhor amiga em relação ao jovem professor._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Cheguei. - Sakura anunciou, entrando em casa e retirando seus sapatos._

_Não houve resposta. Estranhando isto, Sakura deixou sua mochila sobre o sofá e correu escada acima. A casa inteira estava vazia, exceto um dos quartos, onde uma senhora dormia a sono solto em sua cama. Para não incomodá-la, Sakura tratou de fechar a porta devagarinho._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Bom dia, prof. Yukito. - Tomoyo saudou-o assim que chegou à sala de aula no dia seguinte._

_- Bom dia, srta. Tomoyo. - respondeu o simpático professor, arrumando suas coisas sobre a mesa - Chegou cedo hoje._

_- Sim. É que eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia me ajudar... - Tomoyo, após deixar a mochila em sua carteira, aproximou-se da mesa do professor._

_- Farei tudo o que puder para ajudá-la. - disse ele, preocupado com a expressão da garota - Do que se trata?_

_- Bem, é que... A Sakura tem estado estranha ultimamente..._

_- Sim, eu percebi que ela não traz mais aquele belo sorriso de antes._

_- Acho que tem alguma relação com a família dela._

_- Família? Por que diz isso? - perguntou Yukito._

_- A avó dela costuma beber, o que a deixa ranzinza. Estou preocupada com a Sakura._

_- E quanto ao pai da Sakura?_

_- Ele trabalha muito, fica em casa só à noite. E o Touya, o irmão da Sakura, também trabalha. - respondeu Tomoyo, baixando um pouco o tom de voz - Sakura fica sozinha com a avó o resto do dia._

_- Entendo. Mas... Tem alguma sugestão do que eu possa fazer? - perguntou Yukito, preocupado._

_- Poderíamos, juntos, planejar alguma coisa para ajudar a avó dela e... - Tomoyo interrompeu-se ao perceber que alguns alunos chegavam na classe - Bem, ainda não sei... Poderíamos continuar esta conversa depois? Se o senhor tiver algum tempo livre hoje, poderia ir à minha casa._

_- Pode contar comigo. - Yukito sorriu-lhe._

_- Obrigada. - Tomoyo agradeceu-lhe e correu até Sakura, que acabara de chegar._

_ooo000ooo_

_Yukito desceu do carro, sendo guiado por uma das seguranças de Tomoyo até a mansão Daidouji._

_A sra. Daidouji atendeu-o e chamou sua filha._

_Tomoyo desceu apressada as escadas, vindo de seu quarto:_

_- Obrigada por vir, Yukito. Por aqui, por favor._

_- Querida - a mãe de Tomoyo chamou-a - a sala de visitas do segundo andar está pronta. Leve seu amigo até lá e sirva-lhe o chá._

_- Sim, mamãe. Obrigada. - Tomoyo sorriu._

_Sendo servido de chá e torradas, além de outras guloseimas, Yukito continuou a conversa que haviam começado naquela manhã._

_- A pobre Sakura perdeu a sua mãe quando era ainda muito jovem. - disse Tomoyo, depositando sua xícara vazia numa bandeja - Talvez isto tenha afetado a avó de Sakura e a tenha feito sucumbir ao álcool._

_- Poderíamos tentar levá-la à um centro de tratamento. - Yukito sugeriu. _

_- Também pensei nisso. - e a importante conversa estendeu-se ainda por algum tempo..._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Vovó... - Sakura bateu à porta do quarto - Trouxe um lanche para a senhora..._

_- Entre. - uma voz feminina cansada respondeu._

_Sakura entrou no quarto, encontrando uma senhora de cabelos brancos e face tristonha encostada em alguns travesseiros. A menina fez menção de entregar a bandeja nas mãos da mulher, mas esta disse-lhe:_

_- Deixe ali sobre a mesinha, querida, que depois eu como._

_Sakura obedeceu e ia sair do quarto quando sentiu cheiro de fumaça._

_- Vovó... - disse a garota - Papai não gosta que a senhora fume aqui dentro..._

_Mas a velha apenas fez sinal para Sakura sair e continuou a tragar seu cigarro._

_ooo000ooo_

_Sakura preparava o jantar, cantarolando baixinho. Como seu pai e irmão mais velho demorariam no trabalho, ela ficara incumbida da janta._

_Distraída, não percebeu que, aos poucos, uma rala fumaça adentrava no recinto._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Vovó...! - Sakura correu escadas acima, preocupada com a fumaça que agora se intensificava. Entrou no quarto da velha, mas não tinha ninguém lá. - Onde está a senhora? - começou a tossir, percebendo que o foco do incêndio estava ali._

_Sakura apanhou um cobertor que estava jogado próximo a ela e tentou apagar o fogo. Mas este estava com muita força, de modo que seus esforços foram inúteis._

_- Vovó...! - Sakura chamou outra vez, correndo para fora do quarto com as mãos sobre o nariz - Vovó!_

_Estava descendo as escadas quando sua visão embaçou mais e sentiu tonturas. Sakura acabou tropeçando num dos degraus, desceu rolando mais alguns e por fim caiu inconsciente no chão abaixo._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Deixem-me passar! - Fujitaka Kinomoto tentava driblar a barreira de bombeiros, observando desesperado a casa em chamas a sua frente - Minha filha está lá dentro!_

_- Nossos homens estão procurando sobreviventes, senhor. - respondeu um dos bombeiros - O senhor não pode passar._

_- Mas eu posso. - Touya habilmente passou pelos bombeiros e correu em direção da casa._

_- Espere! - o bombeiro tentou detê-lo, sem sucesso._

_- Sakura! - Touya chamava enquanto corria - Sakura!_

_No entanto, parou perto da entrada ao escutar uma pequena explosão seguida de alguns cacos de vidro voando em sua direção. Touya pulou para o chão, desviando dos afiados cacos, mas logo tornou a se levantar e a chamar pela irmã._

_Quando Touya e seu pai viram vultos aproximando-se da porta de entrada, imediatamente correram para lá._

_Os bombeiros carregavam a avó de Sakura, mas a menina..._

_Era trazida nos braços de um ser de longa cabeleira prateada e vestes brancas. As asas dele estavam parcialmente fechadas ao redor da inconsciente Sakura, como um escudo protetor._

_- Como ela está? - perguntaram Touya e Fujitaka em uníssono._

_- Vai ficar bem. - o anjo respondeu calmamente, deitando Sakura sobre uma maca - A senhora ali também. - indicou a avó de Sakura em outra maca - Apesar de que enfrentará grave enxaqueca ao acordar e dores por causa de uma queimadura no braço, além de algumas perguntas._

_- Quer dizer que... - Fujitaka começou, espantado._

_- O Sr. Yue acha que ela estava fumando e acabou por dormir... - um bombeiro respondeu - e que seu cigarro começou o fogo._

_Touya rangeu os dentes. Nunca se dera bem com a velha, mas isto e ela quase matar sua querida irmã era o cúmulo._

_- Muito obrigado pela valiosa ajuda, Sr. Yue. - Fujitaka agradeceu e logo Touya também._

_- Escuta, cara... - Touya disse de repente- Como é que você conseguiu ajudar minha irmã? Sentiu o cheiro do fogo ou escutou os bombeiros?_

_- Estava passando na hora... - respondeu o anjo, espanando a poeira de suas vestes._

_- Essa não colou pra mim. - Touya olhou firmemente para Yue, murmurando em seguida - Algo em você não está certo... Você simplesmente ajuda as pessoas, sem receber nada em troca... Típico super-herói de quadrinhos e desenhos animados..._

_- Algo errado nisso? - Yue questionou, cruzando os braços._

_- Não, não... É que... Parece que eu... - mas Touya foi interrompido por um estridente chamado:_

_- Yuuuueee! Oooiiiii!_

_Touya olhou para os lados, procurando a origem da voz, até que percebeu que ela vinha de cima._

_Como um raio, alguém aterrissou próximo a eles, correu e pulou no pescoço de Yue. Este, irritado e tentando soltar-se, respondeu:_

_- Ruby Moon, largue-me._

_- Não largo, não. - respondeu a moça de asas de borboleta - Se não você escapa outra vez._

_- Ih, já entendi tudo... - disse Touya, divertindo-se - É por isso que você estava aqui..._

_- Ahn? - Ruby ergueu os olhos para Touya e depois para os bombeiros que tentavam apagar o fogo - O que houve?_

_- Não é óbvio? - Yue perguntou, libertando-se do abraço._

_- Bancando o herói outra vez, é? - Ruby questionou-o, brincalhona._

_- É. - Yue respondeu, sucinto._

_- Mas você nem se recuperou direito da última luta... Deveria estar descansando! Seus ferimentos ainda... ahn?_

_Mas Yue não estava escutando. Percebera movimentos, abrandara sua expressão e aproximava-se da maca onde Sakura estava acordando. Após ela piscar algumas vezes, viu o anjo e tentou sentar-se, mas o médico que dela cuidava impediu-a._

_- Você me salvou, não é? - a menina perguntou, com a voz abafada devido ao aparelho de oxigênio preso à sua face. Yue confirmou - Por favor, chegue mais perto... - Yue obedeceu e baixou um pouco o rosto para escutar melhor a garota. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o - Muito obrigada, Sr. Yue._

_Próximo dali, Ruby Moon começou a pular de um lado à outro de Touya, deixando o rapaz curioso:_

_- O que foi?_

_Ruby parou, colocando a mão direita sobre os olhos como se para enxergar a grandes distâncias, deixando a outra mão na cintura._

_- Seja meus olhos... - pediu ela à Touya - Yue está _sorrindo_? Ou é impressão minha?_

_- É, acho que ele tá, sim. Por que? - Touya deu de ombros, nada entendendo._

_De repente, Ruby golpeou o ar e recomeçou a pular. Parecia até que seu time favorito tivesse vencido um campeonato._

_- Eu não acredito! - exclamou ela, com um sorriso "de orelha a orelha" - Ele está mesmo! É a primeira vez que eu vejo Yue sorrir de verdade em tantos séculos!_

_- É? - Touya perguntou bobamente._

_- Que incrível! Então esta vinda à Terra fez bem pra ele. Eu não devia ter me preocupado!_

_- Vinda à Terra?_

_- Sim! - Ruby continuava a pular - Que bom, que bom! - suspirou - Posso ficar mais tranqüila agora e deixar o simpático professor em paz... - mal acabara de dizer isso, Ruby apressou-se a tapar a boca com as mãos - Ai... Acho que falei bobagem..._

_- É... - Touya confirmou, erguendo o olhar para Yue - Acho que sim..._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

Saudações, queridos leitores... Obrigada por estarem acompanhando minhas fics! Fico muito contente em saber a opinião dos leitores!

_Jaque-chan_: Olá! Sim, eles se encontraram... E adianto-lhe que ainda irão se ver muitas outras vezes...! Quanto à Ruby Moon, o carinho que ela tem por Yue pode ser ambas as coisas... Acho que _não_ vou deixar bem claro os sentimentos de Ruby porque _ela_ é um anjo, e acho que a imagem amorosa deles é bonita de qualquer forma, seja em um romance mais "aberto" e puro, quanto apenas em uma amizade... . Mais para frente, sim, Sakura e outras personagens irão aparecer... Vou tentar fazer com que muitos e muitos personagens destes três animes apareçam, mesmo que pouco, nesta fic. Que pena que não tenha assistido ao segundo filme da Sakura. É muito lindo! E sua história será importante mais para adiante nesta fic. (Se possível, seria recomendável você ler um resumo do filme, ok?) Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta fic e muito obrigada por ter deixado suas opiniões aqui. Bjs e até logo.

_Shiryu_: Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando! Se o Kurama tem namorada? Posso garantir que muitas garotas estão de olho nele, mas ele ainda não tem, não! Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima!


	9. Missão: Dia a Dia

**Capítulo IX - Missão: Dia a Dia**

_Sesshoumaru afastou lentamente a xícara de seus lábios, depositando-a na bandeja de prata sobre a mesinha a sua frente. Sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona predileta na sala de estar de sua mansão, recebia uma visita que lhe trazia novidades importantes... e intrigantes._

_- Por que esta decisão repentina, Sr. Urameshi? - o rapaz de madeixas prateadas questionou, cruzando as pernas._

_- Não é novidade que o senhor tem muitos inimigos. - respondeu Yusuke após bebericar seu chá - E o senhor é um... como posso dizer?... _um simples civil_, se é que posso falar assim... - Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha - Enfim, o que quero dizer é que os manda-chuva não querem que a cidade fique sem sua proteção... - Yusuke terminou o chá e colocou sua xícara ao lado da de Sesshoumaru - ...que é muita valiosa para nós._

_- Então sugerem que eu receba treinamento policial? - Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos._

_- É mais ou menos isso. - Yusuke colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça despreocupadamente - Assim não podem dizer que você não sabe o que tá fazendo, e baboseiras como essas... - breve pausa - Sabemos que seu tempo é muito requisitado e coisa e tal, mas... - ele levantou-se - Sabe como é, né? Até criaram uma espécie de lei para que você tenha o "poder" de ser policial... Bem legal! Ah, e o "treinamento" não é muito longo... Mas isso aí é você quem decide..._

_Yusuke retirou um cartão de visitas do bolso da jaqueta policial e entregou-o a Sesshoumaru:_

_- Se concordar, faz uma visitinha pra gente lá no Centro... Bem, então chega de desperdiçar seu precioso tempo. Até logo._

_Uma empregada acompanhou o detetive até a porta, enquanto Sesshoumaru fitava o papel em suas mãos._

_- Treinamento adequado. - ele repetiu, largando o papel sobre a mesa e encaminhando-se para seu quarto no segundo andar._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Ei! Resolveu aparecer, cara! - Yusuke aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, que acabara de entrar no prédio - Já faz uma semana... Pensei que não vinha!_

_Sesshoumaru vestia-se socialmente com terno cinza e observava impassível um outro rapaz sendo levado por dois policiais para fora._

_Yusuke guiou Sesshoumaru para sua sala. Não era muito grande, com apenas uma mesa de madeira abarrotada de papéis e algumas cadeiras espalhadas pelo local. As paredes de um tom verde tinham apenas um quadro com motivos marítimos._

_O detetive Urameshi "jogou-se" na cadeira, apoiando os pés sobre a mesa._

_Escutaram leves batidas na porta._

_- Entre. - disse Yusuke. Sesshoumaru permanecia de pé._

_- Yusuke, eu... - uma moça de cabelos castanhos entrou na sala carregando um embrulho de panos. Interrompeu suas palavras ao ver Sesshoumaru, cumprimentou-o e prosseguiu - Eu trouxe o que me pediu..._

_- Deixa aí, Keiko. - respondeu o detetive, indicando um pequeno espaço na mesa._

_A garota obedeceu. Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Yusuke riu:_

_- Keiko, Keiko... - vendo o olhar interrogativo de Sesshoumaru, explicou-se - É minha namorada._

_- Você é bastante jovem para ter fama como detetive. - Sesshoumaru comentou._

_- Pois é.. - respondeu o outro - Comecei cedo na profissão... Mas você me ajudou muito também. Quando eu não estava conseguindo achar o cara, você trazia ele até o Distrito! Te devo muito, cara!_

_Yusuke abriu o pacote que Keiko deixara, revelando ser um uniforme policial. Ele riu divertido e virou-se para Sesshoumaru:_

_- Você vai ter que usar isto aqui hoje._

_Sesshoumaru analisou friamente a roupa antes de quase congelar Yusuke com seu olhar._

_ooo000ooo_

_Sesshoumaru observava entediado a paisagem passar pela janela. Com tantos problemas a resolver, e estava ali perdendo tempo, esperando qualquer coisa acontecer._

_A viatura da polícia andava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade._

_- Calma... - disse Yusuke, ao volante - Essa monotonia logo passa._

_Sesshoumaru fungou aborrecido, abrindo um pouco a janela ao seu lado._

_Instantes depois, o rádio policial apitou e uma voz feminina chamou-lhes a atenção, dizendo que tiros tinham sido disparados em um colégio próximo dali._

_Yusuke apanhou o rádio comunicador:_

_- Viatura _ReiGan 01_ a caminho._

_O detetive acelerou o carro e ligou a sirene._

_ooo000ooo_

_Momentos mais tarde, a viatura policial estacionou a frente de um prédio comprido de 4 andares. Um colégio.A entrada do local estava bloqueada por uma faixa amarela e policiais. Outras pessoas observavam à distância._

_Sesshoumaru, antes de desembarcar, colocou o capacete policial para não ser reconhecido._

_- Esqueci de lhe dizer - Yusuke falou enquanto guardava sua arma dentro da jaqueta - que você, neste caso, não poderá usar seus... hm... super poderes... Será um simples policial. Sabe, pra saberem se você tem aptidão e tal... Coisa boba, na minha opinião. Mas... Fazer o quê?_

_Yusuke fungou ao não poder ver a reação de Sesshoumaru, que já se afastava. Correu para alcançá-lo e seguiram juntos até os demais policiais. _

_- Detetive? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou uma moça fardada, sem perceber quem, na realidade, era aquele rapaz que acompanhava Yusuke - E este é algum soldado em treinamento?_

_- É. É um novato. - respondeu Yusuke, divertindo-se com a cena - Saí do escritório especialmente para treiná-lo._

_- Deve ser um cara importante. Mas depois a gente dá as boas-vindas pra ele. - outro rapaz falou, à distância._

_- Qual é a situação? - Yusuke perguntou aos colegas profissionalmente._

_- Houve disparos no segundo andar. Disseram se tratar de um garoto de 15 anos - respondeu a moça de antes e indicou um casal pouco atrás deles - Estes são os pais dele. A arma era do pai, que a deixava sobre o guarda-roupas._

_- Grupo 3! - Yusuke chamou cinco dos melhores policiais - E você. - indicou Sesshoumaru - Sigam-me._

_Os sete passaram pelos demais policiais e entraram no prédio. Percorreram silenciosamente o longo corredor até uma escada. Subiram-na, todos próximos a parede e com as armas em mãos._

_Ao chegarem ao corredor do segundo andar, Yusuke aproximou-se de um corpo feminino estendido no chão. Checou sua pulsação e falou ao rádio:_

_- Vítima de tiros no segundo andar. Está morta._

_O grupo prosseguiu até chegarem a uma porta trancada. Yusuke tentou abri-la, jogando-se contra ela, conseguindo apenas fazer seu ombro ficar dolorido. Quase soltou um palavrão. Por que não atirara na fechadura? Sesshoumaru então passou por ele e fez a mesma coisa, desta vez derrubando a porta._

_- Caramba...! - Yusuke exclamou, sem graça._

_Entraram. A sala era pequena e nela estavam um pequeno grupo de jovens estudantes. Yusuke chamou todos para fora e pediu para dois policiais escoltarem eles para fora do prédio. Pelo rádio, pediu uma equipe de médicos, já que alguns estavam feridos._

_Vasculharam o restante do prédio, mas não encontraram mais ninguém._

_ooo000ooo_

_- O garoto armado foi visto próximo daqui, senhor. - informou um dos policiais._

_Yusuke perguntou em qual endereço e correu para sua viatura. Sesshoumaru embarcou logo em seguida._

_- A vida deles não é fácil não. - Yusuke comentou em certo momento, indicando várias viaturas que o seguiam, todas com a sirene ligada - Presenciam cada coisa que não é brincadeira._

_Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Focalizava qualquer ponto a distância, pensativo._

_ooo000ooo_

_Yusuke colocou as mãos no bolso, apoiando-se na porta fechada de sua viatura._

_Tinham estacionado a frente de uma casa de classe média e alguns policiais haviam invadido a casa. Logo duas moças, carregando uma maca, correram até a entrada do local também. A porta da casa abriu-se e os policiais retornaram escoltando um rapaz. Quiseram deitá-lo na maca para examiná-lo, mas o garoto se recusou._

_- Levem-me logo de uma vez. - ele pediu calmamente, passando ao lado de Yusuke e Sesshoumaru._

_- Esse tal de Hagiri tinha futuro... - Yusuke comentou tristemente - Mas jogou tudo no lixo por causa de uma dupla de encrenqueiros do colégio. - suspirou._

_ooo000ooo_

_Yusuke abriu a porta de entrada do Distrito enquanto conversava com Sesshoumaru:_

_- No fim, apenas fiz você perder seu tempo._

_- Não considero tempo perdido. - Sesshoumaru respondeu - Foi uma experiência nova para mim._

_- Ei, Yusuke! Cadê o novato? - um policial aproximou-se correndo, com os olhos brilhando na esperança de uma nova vítima para suas brincadeiras - É esse aí?_

_Sesshoumaru retirou o capacete que lhe tampava parcialmente a face, revelando seus olhos âmbar e cabeleira prateada. Ele murmurou um "sou eu" e sorriu perigosamente, como se perguntando o que aquele reles policial poderia fazer._

_- Pois é, pessoal. - Yusuke chamou a atenção geral da sala - O Sesshoumaru aqui vai nos fazer companhia no expediente da tarde por uns dias._

_Aplausos foram ouvidos por todo o prédio. A novidade empolgou as moças... e causou desespero nos rapazes._

_000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000_

_César: _Que bom que está gostando! Não se preocupe, a fic vai continuar, apesar de poder demorar um pouquinho para ser atualizada. E, sim, a Botan vai aparecer! Talvez ela até tenha uns capítulos especiais, só dela... Bjs e obrigada pelo review!

_Rafael_: Sim, haverá novos capítulos! Espero que continue gostando da fic!

Obrigada a todos por estarem lendo esta fic. Sugestões, críticas construtivas ou apenas um "oi", estou à disposição!


	10. Engano

****

Capítulo X - Engano

__

- Boa tarde, Sesshoumaru! - Yusuke saldou-o, levantando-se do sofá.

- Boa tarde. - o outro respondeu com certo azedume, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ih! Tô vendo que levantou pelo lado errado da cama hoje. - Yusuke brincou - Mas nem se preocupe, cara. Hoje é seu último dia aqui no Distrito. Depois estará livre de nós...!

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, olhando calmamente ao redor e cumprimentando alguns policiais.

- Tenho uma coisa interessante pra você hoje. - Yusuke entregou uma pasta nas mãos de Sesshoumaru para que este analisasse alguns papéis.

ooo000ooo

- Prender Youko Kurama? - Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

- Pois é. Seu amigo foi visto fazendo umas coisas desagradáveis... Digamos que ele usou de forma errada suas habilidades especiais. O pessoal queria prender ele logo, mas resolvi avisar você antes...

- Melhor investigar isso primeiro. - Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que algo não estava certo ali.

ooo000ooo

Sesshoumaru desembarcou da viatura, sendo seguido por Yusuke e alguns outros policiais até uma praça pública. Em um dos bancos achava-se sentado um rapaz de cabelos prateados e orelhas de raposa, de costas para os policiais.

Os tiras sacaram as armas e rodearam o banco, um deles ordenando em voz de prisão:

- Mãos ao alto!

As pessoas próximas gritaram e se afastaram rapidamente, passando a observar tudo à distância, curiosos.

- Cara, como você sabia que ele estava aqui? - Yusuke questionou Sesshoumaru - A gente estava procurando por ele há dois dias e nem sinal da criatura...!

Os policiais exclamaram. Yusuke voltou-se para olhar. Youko Kurama levantara-se, mantendo as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu a pergunta de Urameshi e aproximou-se do amigo.

- O que houve? - indagou calmamente.

- Demorou a chegar. - respondeu o Youko, voltando a sentar-se, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo - Tenho novidades interessantes...

- Abaixem as armas. - Sesshoumaru ordenou aos policiais - Vamos ouvi-lo.

Os policiais obedeceram quando Yusuke confirmou.

ooo000ooo

Youko Kurama descruzou as pernas e levantou-se, trazendo o semblante carregado de preocupação:

- Temos que voltar lá depressa.

- Peraí! Tempo! - pediu Yusuke, fazendo um "T" com as mãos - Do que estão falando afinal?

- É uma longa história. - respondeu o Youko.

- Temos tempo para ouvi-la. - respondeu Yusuke.

- Mas nós não. - Sesshoumaru retirou a jaqueta policial e entregou-a nas mãos de Yusuke.

Youko e Sesshoumaru estavam prestes a ir embora, quando Yusuke interceptou-os:

- Ei, ei, ei! Aonde pensam que vão?

Os youkais se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa.

ooo000ooo

- Quer dizer que esse tal pergaminho pode explicar tudo isso? - Yusuke questionou, tentando entender a história toda.

- Espero que sim. - respondeu Youko Kurama.

Os três afastavam-se da cidade em alta velocidade. Os youkais utilizando-se de suas velocidades sobre-humanas e Yusuke sendo "carregado" por Sesshoumaru.

- Falta muito ainda? - Yusuke perguntou, minutos mais tarde.

- Não. - foi Sesshoumaru quem respondeu.

Logo paravam aos pés de uma montanha, onde uma escadaria levava a um templo japonês no topo.

Começaram a subir.

Avistaram alguns monges pelo caminho, mas eles nada fizeram ou disseram.

Às portas do templo encontraram Yue, que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, sem suas asas.

- É reunião agora? - Yusuke perguntou, não obtendo resposta dessa vez.

Yue abriu os olhos e os quatro entraram no templo, onde um jovem monge interceptou o caminho deles.

- Quem são vocês? Vieram em busca do

Pergaminho

_? Pois saibam que não conseguirão, como seu amigo já viu. - o monge indicou Kurama._

- O que precisamos fazer para apanhá-lo? - Yue questionou.

Yusuke, por sua vez, analisava as diversas gravuras esculpidas nas paredes do templo e chamou a atenção deles:

- Ei, galera! Não são vocês aqui, não?

Todos aproximaram-se. Yusuke indicava algumas das figuras.

- O que querem dizer com "vocês"? - o monge questionou-os - Não me digam.. que vocês são... - afastou-se alguns passos para trás - Então eu tinha razão... - ele esticou os braços a frente e começou a retirar o pano roxo que cobria sua mão direita - Vocês são as mais vis criaturas que já habitaram a Terra. Merecem ir morar no Nada, com o meu

Buraco do Vento

_!_

- De novo não... - murmurou Youko, aborrecido.

Sesshoumaru, Youko, Yue e Yusuke procuraram alguma maneira de se segurarem e não serem sugados pelo buraco negro na mão do monge.

- Eu, o monge

Miroku

_, não permitirei que cheguem perto do Pergaminho! Mostrem-me suas verdadeiras formas, seus monstros!_

Sesshoumaru, segurando-se ao chão com sua espada, agarrou a mão de Yusuke antes que ele fosse sugado. O youkai fechou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Qual é a graça? - Yusuke perguntou - Isso não é hora para...

- Ele pediu nossas verdadeiras formas? - Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, agora vermelhos como sangue - Farei a vontade dele.

Sesshoumaru puxou Yusuke para que este ficasse segurando a Toukijin presa ao chão, e soltou-se dela. Antes de ser sugado, no entanto, o corpo do youkai brilhou e a ventania do Buraco do Vento foi rebatida por uma ventania ainda maior, provinda de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru transformou-se em uma esfera de luz que subiu até o teto do templo, retornando em grande velocidade em seguida.

Miroku fechou seu

Buraco do Vento

_, assustado._

Um grande cachorro branco estava diante do monge, mostrando-lhe os caninos afiados e os olhos vermelhos assassinos.

Ao lado de Sesshoumaru também surgiu uma raposa ameaçadora de várias caudas, e Yue fez surgir suas grandes asas de anjo.

Seis monges colocaram-se ao lado de Miroku para enfrentar os intrusos.

Miroku, por sua vez, encarava os youkais e o anjo, muito sem graça.

- Eu não acredito. - murmurou - Eu não acredito...!

Sesshoumaru deu uma grande passada à frente, rosnando.

- É, acho que é bom você obedecer eles... - Yusuke divertia-se com a cena toda.

Miroku, para surpresa geral, sentou-se sobre as pernas, com cara muito séria, para em seguida curvar o corpo numa reverência e dizer:

- Queiram perdoar minha atitude, senhores. Em momento algum imaginei quem eram os senhores.

Ao dizer isso, Miroku levantou-se, enquanto os demais monges abriam caminho para ele.

Miroku foi para o interior do templo, voltando em seguida com um velho pergaminho em mãos. Ao voltar, encontrou Sesshoumaru e Youko em suas formas humanas. Miroku suspirou, aliviado.

Yue apanhou o pergaminho que o monge lhe estendia e abriu-o.

- Nossa! - Yusuke exclamou - Alguém sabe o que está escrito aí?

De fato, no pergaminho havia apenas desenhos de quatro animais e palavras em algum idioma há muito esquecido.

Sesshoumaru e Youko balançaram a cabeça negativamente, mas Yue sorriu tenuamente.

- Fomos escolhidos para acabar com a grande ameaça que cobre a Terra. - disse o anjo e apontou para as figuras - Suponho que eu esteja aqui representado como esta pomba, Sesshoumaru por este cachorro branco e Kurama por esta raposa. Vejam, estamos lutando contra esta aranha. Aqui está escrito que este é o nosso maior desafio e que, se perdermos a batalha, a Terra será completamente liquidada. Interessante... - murmurou - Temos que unir nossas forças... Sesshoumaru, você tem a Tenseiga e a Toukijin, certo?

- Correto. - Sesshoumaru confirmou.

- Aqui diz que Sesshoumaru terá que usar uma delas... Qual, eu não sei. Kurama terá que utilizar-se de... hm... beleza? - Yue encarou o outro, surpreso.

- Vai ver terá que usar seu charme contra o inimigo.. - riu-se Yusuke - Que tal um beijinho?

- Devem estar falando de meu chicote. - respondeu Youko Kurama, fuzilando Yusuke com o olhar - A beleza de uma rosa.

- E eu... - prosseguiu Yue - terei que usar a Luz. Esta parte está explicada. Mas... Quem é nosso adversário?

- O

Nada

_. - respondeu Miroku._

000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000

Olá, pessoal!

Ai, ai! Finalmente mais um capítulo no ar. Desculpem a demora. Eu só gostaria de pedir que continuem mandando reviews e dizer que sou toda ouvidos para sugestões e críticas que queiram fazer! Obrigada!

_Sakura soryu_: Que bom que está gostando! Fico contente em saber disso! Obrigada! A Sango ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer de novo... Por enquanto estou focando mais nas aventuras dos heróis, mas logo logo ela vem! Bjs e até a próxima!

_Anjo de Andrômeda_: Oi! Infelizmente o Kurama e o Yue não farão este "cursinho" policial... Eles, é claro, possuem seus trabalhos "legalizados", mas acho que eu não teria suficiente inspiração para tanto... Desculpe-me... Eu também queria ser a Sango em tal ocasião. (babando) Hehe... Eu acho a Ruby Moon muito legal, que bom que gostou dela aqui! Muito obrigada apelo review e até a próxima! Bjs.


	11. Política

****

Capítulo XI - Política

__

Sesshoumaru lentamente ergueu o olhar dos papéis sobre a escrivaninha para um Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos a sua frente.

- Já são quase duas da manhã, Sesshoumaru. - o mais novo falou ao mais velho - Não acha que está trabalhando muito? Mamãe está ficando preocupada...

- Izayoi _não deveria se preocupar com isso. - respondeu o outro, voltando sua atenção aos papéis._

- Sesshoumaru! - Inuyasha interrompeu-o, batendo o punho sobre a mesa e chacoalhando tudo sobre a mesma - Não é tão simples assim. Já parou para pensar há quanto tempo que você não descansa direito? - abrandando a expressão, Inuyasha prosseguiu - Por que não tira férias? Vai acabar doente!

- Não preciso.

- É claro que precisa. - uma bela mulher, elegantemente vestida, adentrou na sala - Sesshoumaru, você ainda é humano... Não se esqueça disto, querido.

Izayoi parou ao lado de seu filho, observando Sesshoumaru com aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Se algo poderia irritar (ou, mais provavelmente, acalmar) Sesshoumaru, era o olhar de sua madrasta.

- Para deixá-los desprotegidos? - Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, juntando as mãos e apoiando o queixo sobre elas, sabendo que Izayoi referia-se não ao seu trabalho na empresa que herdara do pai, mas à "tarefa" de "super-herói" que possuía - Ou não percebem a gravidade da situação que aceitaram enfrentar ao permanecerem ao meu lado? Eu tenho inimigos, Izayoi; pessoas com as quais não se deve brincar.

- Eu e Inuyasha lhe somos gratos pelo que vêm fazendo, mas... jamais teríamos o direito de privar você de sua própria vida... - Izayoi contornou a mesa, agachou-se e segurou as mãos de Sesshoumaru delicadamente entre as suas - Sesshoumaru,... você já fez muito por nós e pelo seu país... Será que não chegou o momento de viver sua própria vida...? Como humano... normal?

- É um dever que tomei para mim de livre e espontânea vontade. - retrucou o irmão mais velho.

- O fardo é bastante pesado. Seu tempo divide-se entre trabalhar e trabalhar. Sequer tem tempo de respirar... Todos o veneram, mas não o deixam em paz... Você precisa_ descansar. Sesshoumaru, por favor, pense no que eu lhe disse... - Izayoi sorriu docemente, se levantou e, junto de Inuyasha, encaminhou-se para fora da sala._

Antes que ela saísse, Sesshoumaru chamou-a:

- Após minha próxima viagem... prometo descansar um pouco.

- Obrigada, querido. - Izayoi tornou a sorrir e fechou a porta com cuidado após sair.

ooo000ooo

Sesshoumaru ajudou Sango a descer do jato, segurando-lhe a mão.

Estavam em um movimentado aeroporto internacional e alguns aviões decolavam e pousavam nas proximidades. O barulho era ensurdecedor, impossibilitando conversas.

Seguranças armados escoltaram os dois até uma limusine que esperava do lado de fora do aeroporto. Uma escolta de veículos e motos policiais os seguiram pelo trajeto até uma mansão branca de três andares localizada no centro daquela cidade.

Sesshoumaru fora convidado a participar de uma reunião com representantes dos mais importantes países do planeta. Talvez todos_ os países estivessem presentes._

Durante o trajeto, Sesshoumaru percebeu que Sango estava muito calada, mas preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Em silêncio, desembarcaram e seguiram um rapaz até o hall_ de entrada da mansão, onde várias pessoas os esperavam para as boas-vindas._

000ooo000ooo000

Sesshoumaru terminou de arrumar a gravata e o paletó negros que acabara de vestir e olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Ficando satisfeito com a imagem, retirou-se do quarto.

Sango o esperava perto da escada. Estava exuberante com um discreto conjunto vinho e a leve maquiagem que aplicara na face. Um par de pequenos brincos adornava-lhe as orelhas.

Sesshoumaru elogiou a moça, não deixando de reparar que ela enrubescera. Ofereceu-lhe o braço e desceram juntos até a sala reservada para a ocasião.

- Obrigado por me acompanhar. - Sesshoumaru falou em voz baixa, olhando a porta que era aberta a sua frente.

- É um prazer. - Sango queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não encontrava palavras adequadas. Resolveu arriscar - Sabe, eu...

- Pode falar. Sem medo.

- Não é isso. É que eu,... Percebi que eles...

- ... não gostam de mim? - Sesshoumaru completou e Sango confirmou, meio sem graça - Sim, eles têm medo de mim. Por isso estou aqui.

Entraram em uma sala espaçosa e decorada com bom gosto. Nas paredes de fundo estendiam-se cortinas cor-de-mel que combinavam com a pintura das demais paredes. Algumas cadeiras confortáveis estavam alinhadas sobre um tablado e de frente para estas, filas de outras onde estavam assentados jornalistas e pessoas importantes de Estado. Vários policiais postavam-se ao longo das paredes e outros pelos corredores. Era possível escutar ao longe o barulho de alguns helicópteros.

Sango despediu-se de Sesshoumaru e foi tomar seu lugar na primeira fila de cadeiras a frente do tablado. Já o rapaz foi cumprimentar os que tinham lugar reservado ao lado dele sobre o tablado, ignorando os inúmeros flashs_ fotográficos dirigidos a eles._

Quando Sesshoumaru foi cumprimentar os rapazes que ficariam ao seu lado, não evitou comentar em voz baixa, ligeiramente desgostoso:

- Ao meu ver estas vestes não são muito apropriadas para a ocasião...

Falava isto com razão. Yue, apesar de ter guardado_ suas longas asas, ainda vestia sua roupa branca e azul habitual. O mesmo acontecia com Youko Kurama e sua túnica._

Youko deu de ombros, ao passo que Yue apenas cruzou os braços. Os três sentaram-se. O presidente daquela nação chegou logo em seguida. A reunião então teve início.

000ooo000ooo000

Durante a reunião, Sesshoumaru explicou os prós e contras de um tratado que os países pretendiam firmar. Culto e figura importante na política, Sesshoumaru facilmente prendeu a atenção de todos para suas palavras.

Sesshoumaru finalizou suas explicações. Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele se voltava e tomava seu lugar ao tablado.

Um dos homens mais importantes ali presentes levantou-se e foi falar ao microfone.

- Obrigado, Sr. Sesshoumaru, pelas palavras esclarecedoras. - em seguida dirigiu-se às pessoas que os assistiam - É muito importante mantermos uma boa relação entre os países e seus cidadãos. Isto se aplica também à estes três formidáveis rapazes que aqui nos dão a honra de suas presenças...

ooo000ooo

O tratado foi assinado e, após as longas horas de discussões, a reunião terminou com um clima agradável. As pessoas conversavam entre si e sorriam umas para as outras. Algumas garotas aproximaram-se e entregaram buquês de rosas para as damas. Uma delas, trajando um vestido esvoaçante branco, que lembrava um vestido da Grécia Antiga, e aparentando não mais do que dez anos de idade, sorriu e entregou uma folha de papel nas mãos de Sesshoumaru, murmurando:

- Não tive tempo para fazer um para o senhor Yue e um para o senhor Kurama, mas, por favor, deixe eles lerem também. - ela se afastou antes que alguém percebesse qualquer coisa.

ooo000ooo

Do lado de fora da mansão, Sesshoumaru encostou-se na porta da limusine que o levaria de volta ao aeroporto. Rejeitara a oferta de hospedar-se ali. Precisava cumprir a promessa que fizera à madrasta. Apanhou a folha que a menina mais cedo lhe entregara e abriu-a.

No papel havia um desenho infantil dele com suas roupas de youkai e com a Toukijin nas mãos, alguns prédios e casas ao fundo. Ao lado do desenho havia um poema. A menina dizia em rimas infantis para que Sesshoumaru não se irritasse com os adultos, porque eles não entendiam a gravidade da situação de ser um "herói", mas ela compreendia e também agradecia tudo o que ele fizera, além de desejar que ele fosse feliz.

- A carta de amor deve estar bastante interessante. - Youko Kurama brincou, aproximando-se - Como é chato ser bonito e poderoso! Falando nisso, soube que você foi escolhido o homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres?

Kurama ia fazer uma nova brincadeira, mas Sesshoumaru entregou a folha para que o youkai lesse, ignorando sua "infantilidade", como costumava referir-se às brincadeiras do Youko.

Ao término da leitura, Kurama olhou ao redor e chamou por Yue. O anjo logo se aproximou e também leu a carta.

- Belas palavras para uma criança. - Yue comentou, devolvendo a folha para Sesshoumaru - Possui um entendimento fora do comum, sem se esquecer da inocência infantil. Onde ela está?

- Acho que já foi embora. - Sesshoumaru respondeu, guardando a folha cuidadosamente no bolso do paletó.

- Nós também já vamos indo... - Youko Kurama falou, cruzando os braços - Estes humanos são muito cansativos. Além disso, tenho que terminar minha tese de mestrado... Aquela pesquisa que eu mencionei, Sesshoumaru, está um pouco atrasada. Imagine se eu reprovo justo na pós-graduação?

- Suas palavras ficaram ridículas. - Yue esboçou um sorriso divertido - Faz-nos imaginar um youkai como você na sala de aula, recebendo sermão de um professor...

- Não como youkai, mas eu também estudo, tá? - Kurama respondeu, fingindo-se ofendido, segurando a vontade de lhe mostrar a língua infantilmente - Ei, Yue... - sugeriu, sorrindo - Vamos apostar corrida até o aeroporto?

- Pode ter certeza de que vencerei, meu caro. - Yue respondeu.

- Sei, sei... - Kurama respondeu, cético - Sesshoumaru, faz favor de avisar os motoristas ali que nós vamos na frente, ok? - um intenso brilho envolveu Yue e Youko Kurama - Um, dois, três... e... já! - Kurama deu a largada e partiu correndo, deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás. Yue, por sua vez, não se demorou a abrir suas asas e sair voando pelos céus.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando eles se afastarem e, antes de entrar no carro, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000 000ooo000ooo000


End file.
